Magnetic tape drives are electro-mechanical devices comprising, for example I/O (input/output) communications, memory, control system, tape drive system for moving magnetic tape, tape read/write and servo system, and tape cartridge load/unload system. Thus, magnetic tape drives tend to have significant power consumption during operation.